The Devils Chosen
by Mr Midnight
Summary: A dark sorcerer comes to the mansion, how will he get along withe the xmen and how will they cope with what he is and what they are exposed to with his staying. X23xOC and other minnor pairings. Beter than the summury
1. Chapter 1

The Devils Chosen

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men but all other characters that do not look like they are real are mine, yes I know my friend trademarked Diablo for me, don't ask why.

A/N: this story is going to be an X-23xOC with some other minor pairings but that's the major one. If you don't like don't read.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Meeting and greeting

The grounds at the Xavier institute were very peaceful as the sun set on the world to cast it into shadow. All the residence where getting ready to go inside. Then figure approached the door he looked no older than 20 and was a fairly tall and had a medium build but what stood out more than anything was his pure whit hair that reached ¾ of the way down his back he wore black boots and black pants, black spandex shirt, he also wore a Black leather duster with black gloves covering his hands and his mysterious eyes hid behind heavily tinted sunglasses. He was caring a duffle bag on his shoulder.

He gazed at the large oak doors at the front of the institute he sight and muttered something to himself before he knocked an the oak wood.

" I'll get it" said a female voice from inside, and within a few seconds the door opened and a 12year old girl with short brown hair opened the door.

"Yes" how may I help you" said the girl who looked a little intimidated by his appearance.

"uhhh hi" said the man " I'm here to talk to professor Xavier "tell him its an emergence".

"Ok mister just let me get someone to help you" said the very timid girl as she turned around and spotted Rachelle Summers; she waved her down and told her to talk to the man.

It had taken a few minutes of talking with Rachelle before she let him in, now they were walking through the mansion trying to find the Professor. The man looked around the mansion as he walked most of the teens they passed by looked away scared, some stared at him, others started to talk amongst there friends about him and laughed. The figure stopped in front of a group of girls who had just laughed at him he just smirked at them and kept walking, this sudden action sent a shiver up there spines.

They found the professor and the other X-men out in the back of the mansion. When Rachelle found them she introduced them all to him by there proper names not there code names. And then a sudden noise behind him caught his attention. He turned slowly and was greeted by the smiling face of none other than X-23 who had come running so fast to catch up with the other X-men she was panting.

"This is X-23"said Rachelle gesturing towards X-23

luckily for the man he was wearing sunglasses so they couldn't see the surprised look in his eyes ' Jesus Christ in heaven she's beautiful!' thought the man and then mentally slapped himself ' pull it together Diablo she's human! Once she finds out what you are she'll probably shun you just like everybody else in your life.' He turned away from X-23 who was thinking the same thing.;

'god he's cute! Wonder what he wants with us'.

They were both broken from there thoughts by the voice of professor Xavier "so Mr….".

"Diablo" replied Diablo as he shook the professors hand

"Diablo, what kind of a name is Diablo anyway" said rouge outloud and quickly clasped her hands over her mouth and blushed slightly "Sorry, its just that is a very unusual name, for some one".

"Yeah, it is kind of weird what with it meaning Demon and all in Spanish" replied Diablo without the slightest hint of anger or spite in his voice.

"So Mister Diablo, what brings you to my estate" said Xavier as he turned to watch the children in the grounds play.

"I know I'm probably not welcome here but if it is ok, I would like a place to stay for a while, if it's not too much trouble of course" replied Diablo as he looked at the professor as his eyes pleaded for his help under the heavily tinted sunglasses.

"Of course you can stay" replied Xavier "I sense there is some thing different about you" the other X men just looked at Diablo.

Who just smiled and said "Thank you very much. Oh and don't worry your mutant secret is safe with me"

"I don't know what you are talking about" replied Xavier

"please Xavier don't lie to me" replied Diablo smirking "do you think I was chance I came here, I know all about you and the X men, but don't worry I know what its like to be discriminated for being different" he then held out his hand palm facing up and said "Malakie sumbul camana" and suddenly there was a ball of fire floating just above Diablo's hand, he moved his hand around twisting it and turning it. The whole time the fire ball stayed in his palm.

The X men just stared at Diablo's hand and the fireball in it. They all were impressed. Diablo just smirked.

"So are you a mutant "asked X-23 speaking for the first time in a while

"No I'm not a mutant". Replied Diablo as he closed his hand and extinguished the fire ball "I'm a sorcerer"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: oh wow a sorcerer, for those who don't know a sorcerer Is another word for wizard. Here's a sneak peak at the next chapter "My Immortal":

Everyone crowded around the still and lifeless body of Diablo lying in the main entrance room with a wooden spike through his body. Storm tried to feel for a pulse, but she felt nothing. She looked up at X 23 who was standing on the second floor with a look of horror on her face and tears in her eyes.

"my god. X 23. You've killed him" said storm with a look of utter horror on her face.

end preview

wow Diablo dead what else is going to happen only God and I know so see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the next chapter to the fic. Enjoy

,……………………………………………………………………………,

Chapter 2: My Immortal

2 days had passed since Diablo came to stay at the Xavier mansion. They had given him a room in the mansion. Most of the time however, he was on the roof of the mansion practicing his magic. He had developed a good friendship with most of the mutants especially the younger ones which he entertained with a magic trick before they went to bed at 9 o'clock.

"Come on you little ones time for bed" called Storm as she came into the lounge room to see the younger children crowded around Diablo who was standing in the middle with a deck of cards in his hands.

"Come on Storm just one more trick" pleaded one of the children

"Yeah please" pleaded the other children, some resorting to the puppy dog eyes to guilt trip storm into letting Diablo show them one more trick.

"Oh. Ok" replied Storm finally giving in to the puppy dog looks she was getting.

The children cheered as they all turned to Diablo in anticipation.

"Ok, Ok" said Diablo as he shuffled the cards in very intricate ways. "He stopped shuffling the cards and gestured to one of the girls sitting in front of him, Anna. He spread the cards out face down in his hand and asked her to pick one and show it to everyone in the room (ace of spades) except him.

"Ok, now hold on to that card" instructed Diablo as his hand on the top of the other cards and muttered something he then took off one of the cards from the top of the pile and showed them saying "is this your card"

"No" replied the children with Anna still holding the card

Diablo raised one eyebrow and said "Ok. Then how about this card" he drew another card and held it up.

"No" said all the children gathered around him

"OK" he said "what about this one" then suddenly he turned quickly to the wall and threw the deck of card at the wall. They all hit the wall and fell to the ground. All accept one. The ace of spades.

Everyone even Storm looked at the card plastered on the wall to that one in Anna's hand, which was still there. They stood their stunned and some of the kids clapped.

"How did you do that" said Storm still in awe.

Diablo smiled and replied "magic". He then snapped his fingers and all the cards that were on the ground, wall and in Anna's hand came flying into his outstretched hand. They settled themselves into a neat pile in the palm of his hand and he put them into his pocket and said "ok children time to go to bed".

The children just groaned but complied with what Diablo said and made there way up the stairs to there bedrooms saying goodnight to the adults on there way.

Diablo was about to walk into the kitchen when storm stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder and he turned around as she said "That was some very interesting stuff you did there. Where'd you learn that?"

He just smiled and said "well when one knows the level of magic that I do simple tricks like that is child's play"

"But how did you do it" asked Storm very intrigued by the trick

"Uh, uh, uh" said Diablo raising one to finger and moving it side to side as he shook his head "a good magician never reveals his secrets" and with that he turned into the kitchen to get himself a snack.

Diablo was sitting there eating a sandwich when X-23, Rouge and Jubilee walked in and pulled up some chairs and sat down next to him.

"So you're the one everyone in the mansions been talking about these past couple of days" asked Rouge as she eyed Diablo. 'Wow no wonder X-23 has fallen for this guy he really is hot'

"Yes that would be me my fair lady" said Diablo as he stood up and bowed politely. "And you must be Rouge and your friend in the trench coat must be Jubilee".

Rouge just stared at him surprised and said "ho-how did you know who we was"

"Oh, X-23 has filled me in on everyone that lives here. Including her two best friends" replied Diablo casually.

"Now ladies if you excuse me I must get to the roof and practice my magic." said Diablo as he got up and leave.

The three girls talked for about an hour before they decided it would be good to go to bed. They could still here Diablo on the roof as he practiced his magic. They saw the occasional flicker of light from his spells as they looked out of the windows.

It was about midnight when Diablo came down from his place on the roof of the mansion. He was walking through the dark corridors to his room when he heard it. It sounded like a slight scream and it was coming from X-23's room. Without thinking Diablo rushed to see what was wrong.

He literally exploded the door with magic to get inside and what he saw startled him.

Lying in bed tossing and turning, screaming and clawing at the sheets was X-23.

Diablo ran over to her and started shaking her screaming "X-23 wake up"

X-23's eyes shoot open and a look of pure hatred fills her eyes "You. You took away my life" she screamed at Diablo and swings a claw at him, which he dodges by flipping backwards and landing grace fully on his feet in a crouching position.

"What the hell are you talking about X-23, it's me Diablo" Diablo said confused as he dodged the next swipe that X-23 took at him.

"Don't lie to me Zander you little rat your not Diablo you're the bastard that created me and turned me into this, this weapon" screamed X-23 as she clawed at Diablo once again this one caught Diablo slightly at the shoulder causing a slight trickle of blood to run from the wound.

X-23 then grabbed him and threw him through the wall into the hallway. As Diablo got up off the floor X-23 lunged at him but this time Diablo countered by grabbing X-23's hands falling and rolling on his back and threw her down the hall. He flipped up onto his feet and got into fighting position ready for anything.

'Can't let her hurt anyone, got to get to her before something bad happens' thought Diablo as he ran after X-23

He reached the entrance hall. Gracefully flipped over the banister and landed on the first floor and looked around to see were X-23 had gotten to.

A feral snarl from behind him notified him of her presence, Diablo barely had time to turn around, let alone move as she came at him and tackled him through a nearby coffee table sending sharp wooden spikes everywhere Diablo then back flipped onto the railing and slid up to the second level where X-23 was waiting for him.

After some more fighting and pretty much waking up the whole mansion everyone came running to see what was going on. "Stay back" warned Diablo and he was distracted for a moment leaving X-23 with an opening which she great fully took. Punching Diablo so hard, he smashed through the barrier and fell down to the first floor.

X-23 finally snapped out of her hallucination and realized what she had done she raced over to the edge and peered over and a look of pure horror was on her face at the site that befell her eyes.

Everyone was crowded around the still and lifeless body of Diablo lying in the main entrance room with a wooden spike through his body. Storm was franticly trying to feel for a pulse but she felt nothing.

She looked at the other X-men and shook her head and then looked at X-23 with a look of pure sympathy and said "my god. X-23, you've killed him."

This was just too much for X-23 to handle she just broke down and cried. Jubilee and Rouge ran over to comfort her but it wasn't working well.

Then there was a sudden laughter from the crowed. Everyone looked around they found that it was Diablo that was laughing. He just kept laughing as he got up, with the spike still in his chest. He looked at the spike. "Wow, nice going X-23.Impalement, it's been a long time since this has happened to me."

Everyone just stared at him even X-23 was staring, jaw open at him. Diablo just casually looked at them and a light bulb went off in his head "oh yeah the spike. Give me a minute". He just grabbed the spike in both hands and took a deep breath then ripped it out of his chest. Everyone looked as they saw organs and splintered bones inside Diablo. But what was more remarkable was the fact that the bones were mending themselves and the wound was sealing. After a few seconds there was nothing! Not even a scar to show that some thing had happened.

Diablo just looked at them and said "guess I've got some explaining to do then"

……………………………………………………………………………..

Did you like it? Please review and I will update soon


End file.
